


Doubts

by darrus



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing to PSG José has an out-of-character moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

“What will you do if I stop winning titles?”, he asks.

It’s sudden. So sudden that Rui doesn’t even have time to think it through. He fires the answer straight away, their usual banter on the bus home.

“We’ll go training ‘Gil Visente’ like you promised me once and my mother-in-law will be thrilled. Or any other club in Portugal, take your pick – where do you want to live?”

José doesn’t reply, looking at him intently. And then it hits Rui, the absurdness of situation – Jose is asking this in all seriousness. Voicing his concern, something bugging him from inside.

And then Rui is startled, not knowing whether to laugh or make a facepalm Silvino-style. It is so not-José, indulging in self-pity or self-doubt, even the notion seems ridiculous. He doesn’t know if it’s a leftover stress from Madrid days speaking or if it’s the pressure of trophyless season catching up, or maybe just tonight’s disappointment but either way he wants to smile at the mere idea that José might go the soul-searching route after losing a match, however important. 

Rui doesn’t laugh, of course. Just states plainly:

“’Gil Vicente’ it is then”.

And turns away to look at the window.

In the reflection he sees José smile – his usual smile, cocky and confident, suddenly back on his face.

Good.

Only then Rui can let himself feel warmth inside because the main question on José’s mind in this moment of doubt was – ‘what will you do?’

Stay with you, of course. But that’s the thing that doesn’t need saying.


End file.
